


Trust Me

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Platonic Moxiety, Pre-accepting anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Virgil's sick of being portrayed as the villain and Patton just wants him to trust him.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is based after 'becoming a cartoon'.

Virgil arrived back in his room after filming another video.

He huffed and collapsed on his bed.

He blinked back tears as he replayed the events of today’s video in his head again.

“I’m sick of it. I’m sick of it. I’m sick of it.” he muttered over and over.

A knock on the door made Virgil sit up.

“Anxiety, kiddo?” Patton’s voice came.

“Go away.” Virgil replied, feeling guilty for being rude to Patton.

“I’m coming in!” Patton’s called.

Virgil quickly tried to wipe away his tears without smudging his eyeshadow more.

“Anxiety, are you ok?” Patton asked tentatively.

“I don’t know, am I?” Virgil snapped.

Patton recoiled slightly and Virgil immediately felt guilty.

“I’m sorry Patt. I’m just a bit…. upset.” Virgil said.

“What’s bothering you kiddo?” Patton asked.

“Just… it’s nothing.”

Patton sat down next to Virgil.

“Well it’s obviously not if it made you cry.” he said, wiping Virgil’s face.

“I’m just… sick of being treated like the villain. I just want to be accepted. They don’t want me anymore and you guys don’t want me either. I’m alone.” Virgil replied, tears starting to fall again.

“Do you want me to talk to Logan and Roman?”

“It probably won’t do anything.”

“I promise-”

“How can I trust you? You can’t force them to accept me.”

Patton looked down sadly.

“Patt-"

“No, you’re right. I’ll see you later Anxiety.”

Virgil watched quietly as Patton left.

“None of them want me here now.” Virgil whispered.

Virgil sat, staring at the wall, thinking.

“They don’t need me. They don’t want me. They’re better off without me.” Virgil whispered to himself as he ducked out.


End file.
